Heaven's Calling
by Lyta McDonald
Summary: If your looking for a kind of depressing story, this is it. The full summary is inside basically the first paragraph. I think it's well written but I need to know what you think.Rated T because i"m paranoid maybe M later because again I'm paranoid.


**Dokuo: Ok, I know I have not written in FOREVER. I lost inspiration I wrote stories in my notebooks but ya know never got to post them. In the past months since I have not written on fan fiction, I have experienced the worst heartbreak of my life.. so far. This story has basically real life people including myself and my ex. My name is Lyta (literally) I usually use the name Kimmy for myself as a character and my ex-boyfriend Will. Along with my bestest friends on the whole planet in New Jersey. Most of the happenings in this story have happened in real life. I'm going to start out with an inner monologue then to real life. That's usually how it happens. The first chapter doesn't involve a lot dialogue just my sorrow. The title is Heaven's Calling, a Black Veil Brides song. You should play Jar of hearts by Christina Perri while reading this. So Imma shut up now.**

Heart ache can leave a permanent scar, Some forget, and some die. And then some just simply live on with the scare on their heart and drone deeper and deeper into a void of never ending darkness, but most try to hide it. Very few have visible scars, sometimes on your wrist or arm, some on their legs and any place you can think of. "I can't keep going on this path!" Some scream and then the echo of rope snapping or the knife slicing can leave a permanent ringing in your ears. They just can no longer grasp the concept that their heart is broken and wind up in a straight jacket. I laugh at those people. Some take it out with uncontrollable rage and spending thousands of dollars on a counselor they do not need. Another few confront their source of heartache and wind up looking like fool. I'm part of that few. But looking like a fool is sometimes the best medicine, not necessarily the healthy way but well… shit happens. We all have regrets, most are resolved but then again some things can never be taken back. Our deepest most darkest sins wash over in the River Styx, Hades enjoys your misery, you can tell. Maybe that's why misery loves company. Because some enjoy your pain, while you wither away with the pain of it all. Hey, Heaven's Calling.

"He's breaking up with you." My best friend Nicole tells me in the locker room.

"What?" Is my only reply. I stare off into space until her arms are around me comforting me. The noise drowns out while I take a few minutes to let it all sink in. Then I forget I have legs and collapse to the ground and let the flood gates open. People are constantly asking "What the hell happened?" Nicole takes them away and explains my heart is now shattered. I hear people scream "I'm going to kick his ass!" So loud I'm sure the gym teacher heard it. I exit the locker room with a swarm of my friends, I don't talk just stand there and cry, and cry, and cry. The guys find out and I had about 5 guys ask me if they can kick Will's ass. I simply smile and reply "I'd enjoy that but don't" I sit out during gym watching everyone's happiness. But now my heart is in two and I'm searching for the other half but I can't find it. It's lost forever. He took it. "It'll get better." Everyone tells me, No, no, no you don't know how I feel. It's hurts so much. Almost as if he had reached inside my chest and ripped my heart out. Treating it like a Voodoo doll he stabs it and lets it bleed. Does anybody remember October 28th, 2010 at 8:45 am? Well I remember it clearly as if it had happened yesterday. Just 3 days before on October 25th, 2010 at 6:37 am my heart was left in his care. I met him over the summer. His sister, Brittany, told me he liked me and I was okay with that because I liked him too. Me and a summer group took Mixed Martial Arts over the summer, and every time I said "Ow" he would make sure I was okay. But it wasn't until September he found out I knew he liked me. At a football game, I even remember what he was wearing. He got a haircut since then but I can still remember every bit clearly. His image has been burned into my brain permanently. To this day in 2011, I still remember everything clearly. What happened to me, it's always there. My heart is healed for now. But I broke down, I cried for 40 minutes straight. Too much to handle, the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I couldn't bear it and I went into an emotional breakdown. I have the scars to prove it.

Dokuo: Well wasn't that cheerful. Yea I listened to Jar of Hearts about 50 times while I wrote this, I love the song but tells me exactly how I feel. My heart still reminds me of the pain. Literally I feel it in my heart and stomach…weird. But anyway he and I talk now, we got in a fight last night but everything is all good. I think. He hasn't texted me back yet…well yea I have sources and found out he still likes me. That's how my heart started healing in the first place. Although when I first found out I got a bit excited. I did a back flip… seriously. I. Freaking. LOVE. Him. Well hopefully I can update soon. Just remember less than 3.


End file.
